


Thor’s Hammer

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha are dating. You're gentle and kind and a literal cinnamon bun and one day you accidentally pick up Thor’s hammer and everyone’s shocked.





	Thor’s Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

Natasha had woken up and saw that you weren’t in bed with her. That was when she smelt pancakes, she smiled and got out of bed. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, she saw that your back was towards her. 

Natasha smiled as she walked up to you, she wrapped her arms around your waist from behind. “Morning, moya lyubov’.” She placed a kiss on your neck as she pulled you closer.

You smiled and leaned into her embrace. “Morning, babe.” You flipped the last pancake, you put it on top of the other pancakes you already cooked. You turned off the stove before you turned around in her arms, you gave Natasha a quick kiss. “As much as I want to stay like this we should start eating before breakfast gets cold.” 

After you both ate breakfast and the dishes were washed and put away, you both got dressed in workout clothes. You walked to the training room hand in hand with smiles on both your faces.

xxxxx

You and Natasha had just finished training. Some of the others had came to train as well. Right now Thor, Steve and Sam were in the training room. 

You walked over to where your stuff was and noticed Thor’s hammer was on top of your stuff. You let out a sigh, you weren’t even thinking when you went to pick up the hammer.

What you didn’t know was that everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watched you. As soon as you picked up Thor’s hammer everyone eye’s widened.

“No way…” Steve whispered.

“(Y/N), babe how are you doing that?” Natasha slowly walked over to you.

“Doing what?” You raised an eyebrow. 

“You just picked up Thor’s hammer!” Sam was freaking out. They all were.

You looked at your hand and sure enough you were holding Thor’s hammer. You gasped and dropped it, the hammer hitting the floor with a thud. “Holy shit.” You looked at everyone then your eyes landed on your girlfriend. You were starting to freak out. “I… I don’t know how I did that.”

“(Y/N) is worthy!” 

“No, no.” You shook your head. “I don’t…”

Natasha pulled you into her arms, she kissed your temple. “If anyone other than Thor can lift up the hammer it’s you, baby. I couldn’t see anyone else being able to lift it. You’re one of the most gentle and kindest person I’ve ever met.” She whispered into your ear. You blushed at her words. 


End file.
